Battling Through The Rounds
Story Kyle and Tyler are on the battlefield. ''' Kyle: Ready? Tyler: Yep. '''Tyler sends out Rattata and Kyle sends out Bulbasaur at the same time. Kyle: Rattata again. Tyler: Flame Wheel! Rattata uses Flame Wheel and the move hits Bulbasaur. Kyle: Bulbasaur! Tyler: To win a match, you have to stay on your feet. And that also means no rest bite. Super Fang! Rattata runs towards Bulbasaur using Super Fang. Kyle: What should I do? Kyle then remembers what Jon said when battling Panpour. Jon (Flashback): Battle like you did when facing Skitty. Kyle has another flashback to when he was battling Skitty. Jon (Flashback): Keep on the attack. Kyle stops having flashbacks. Kyle: Attacking. But I also need strategy. Bulbasaur, do you trust me? Bulbasaur nods. Kyle: Then use Growth! Tyler: Growth at a time like this? Bulbasaur uses Growth and increases its Special Attack and normal Attack. Rattata then hits Bulbasaur with Super Fang on its bulb. Kyle: Yes! Tyler: Now what? Kyle: Now, Razor Leaf! Tyler: Iron Tail! Before Rattata can make a move, Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf close range and Rattata gets knocked off the bulb and lands in front of Tyler. Kyle: Keep going! Tackle! Bulbasaur then hits Rattata with Tackle, knocking it out. Referee: Rattata is unable to battle. At the final battle of the round, Jon is on the battlefield against a female trainer called Lizzy. Lizzy sends out a Ralts. Jon: Ralts. Fletchling, you’re up! Jon sends out Fletchling. Lizzy: Going for distance are you? Ralts, Disarming Voice! Ralts uses Disarming Voice towards Fletchling. Jon: Agility! Fletchling uses Agility and dodges Disarming Voice. Lizzy: Magical Leaf! Ralts uses Magical Leaf towards Fletchling. Jon: Circle around! Fletchling circles around and is now heading towards Ralts. Fletchling is now near Ralts. Jon: Quick Attack! Fletchling uses Quick Attack to get behind Ralts and Ralts is hits with its own Magical Leaf and then gets hit with Quick Attack. Lizzy: Argh! Thunderbolt! Thunderbolt hits Fletchling, but Fletchling is still flying. Lizzy: How?! Thunderbolt is super effective! Jon: True, but it doesn’t guarantee a knock out. Acrobatics! Fletchling uses Acrobatics and hits Ralts knocking it out. Referee: Ralts is unable to battle. Back in the trainer’s room, Jon, Maria, Kyle and Tyler are talking. Tyler: I wasn’t expecting Growth at all. Jon: Was a good strategy. Maria: Now all you two have to do is win every match and face each other in the final. All the battles fly by and then the final match arrives. Jon and Kyle are on the battle field. Kyle: Let’s go. Kyle and Jon throw their Poke balls out at the same time. Jon sends out Skiddo and Kyle sends out Bulbasaur. Kyle: Two grass types. Jon: This will be interesting. Kyle: Growth! Bulbasaur uses Growth and increases both its attack stats. Jon: Then we will to with Bulk Up! Skiddo uses Bulk Up and increases its attack and defence. Kyle: Bulbasaur, attack using Razor Leaf. Bulbasaur uses Razor Leaf at Skiddo, but Skiddo doesn’t dodge and gets hit. There is no damage however as Skiddo has Sap Sipper. Skiddo’s attack gets a boost too. Kyle: What? No damage? Jon: Skiddo’s ability is Sap Sipper, making all grass type moves ineffective. Now, Energy Ball! Skiddo launches a powerful Energy Ball hitting its mark on Bulbasaur. Kyle: Then we’ll use Tackle! Bulbasaur rushes towards Skiddo using Tackle. Jon: And the match is set. Use Vine Whip to launch yourself forward then use Zen Headbutt. Skiddo uses Vine Whip to push itself off the ground and then uses the speed from Vine Whip to use Zen Headbutt. The two Pokémon collide, with Bulbasaur flying back and crashing next to Kyle. Referee: Bulbasaur is unable to battle, Jon is the winner of the tournament. Later, Tyler, Maria, Kyle and Jon are in the main room of the battle chateau. Kyle: I didn’t think Skiddo would know Zen Headbutt. Jon: That will be helpful for sure. Tyler: Jon? Want to have a four on four Pokémon battle? Jon: Four against four? Tyler: I have three Pokémon from Kanto with me and Feraligatr. Jon: So Typhlosion and my three Kalos Pokémon. Sweet. The Battle Chateau owner walks over to them, having overheard the two of them talking. Chateau Owner: Why don’t you have your battle here? I’m sure everyone here will like it if you accept. All the Pokémon Trainers and spectators cheer. Jon: Then let’s do it! The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon has become the victor of the Pokémon tournament at the battle chateau. Now, Tyler has challenged Jon to a battle, and they will fight it out next time! Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Maria Winterman Tyler Moor Lizzy Pokemon Jon *Fletchling *Skiddo Kyle *Bulbasaur Tyler *Rattata Lizzy *Ralts Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes